Trust In Him
Plot We open on Owen reading a book, then hearing the door knock. Owen: I'll get it! Owen runs downstairs. Owen: Maybe it's my new shirts, or maybe it's Buggy and them. Or maybe it's- Owen opens the door, to see Agate standing there. Owen:...Agate…. Agate: Hello Owen. Owen slams the door, locks it, and presses his body against the door. Sarth and Amy come downstairs. Owen: Mom! Dad! Code red! Agate’s standing outside! Get ready to kill him! Owen summons a Spiral Heart Moon Rod. Sarth: Oh come on Owen. He pushes Owen aside, unlocks the door, and lets Agate in. Sarth: Hello Agate. Agate: Hello Mr. Barum. Owen is shocked. Owen: Whaaaaat are you doing?! Amy: Hello Agate. What brings you here? Owen is shocked at her too. Owen: Not you too? Agate: Well you see, I've come to apologize to Owen. Owen: A-Apologize? Agate: Yes. He puts his hands on Owen's shoulders. Agate: I’m sorry for everything I did. For killing Aspidites, cutting off your arm, and almost killing your parents. Owen: Yeah yeah, thanks for the apology, now can you please go? He tries to push Agate out the door, but Agate stops him. Agate: I'm not finished yet. I'm hoping we can put this all beside us, and be friends. Owen continues trying to push him out the door. Owen: Yeah, sorry but I'm not interested. Good day. Sarth pulls Owen and Agate back inside. Sarth: Oh come on Owen. You should try to be friends with him. After all, you're friends with everybody else. Owen is flabbergasted. Owen: Are you kidding me? He killed my best friend- Amy: She was brought back to life. Owen glares at her. Owen: Almost killed you guys- Sarth: But we didn't die. Owen: AND cut off my arm! Sarth: But you got that cool new Celestialsapien arm. Owen looks at it. Owen: Y-Yeah, but that's besides the point! Amy: Owen, can't you just give him a chance? Owen is getting angrier and angrier. Owen: Are you even listening to yourselves?! Did you give Bhar a chance? No! Did you give Aspidites a chance? NO! So why, in Emerson’s name, should I be friends with him? Sarth: Because if you don't, we’re sending Aspidites and all your other villain friends to jail. Owen grabs Agate’s arm. Owen(rushed): Come on Agate let's go be friends! They both rush out of the door. Owen is walking outside, upset with Agate. Agate is walking behind him, with a big smile. Owen(thought): Why are mom and dad acting so weird? Did being brought back to life give them brain damage or something? I can't believe they expect me to become friends with Agate! …...And I kind of want to be friends with him-NO! Don't think like that. Just think of all the people he’s hurt, and then you won't want to be friends with him. Agate: So friend, where are we going? Owen turns to look at him. Owen: We’re not friends! Or at least not yet. Agate: Oh, I get it. You want us to work up to being friends. Well, I can work with that. Owen growls. Agate: So, where are we going? Owen: I dunno, I just wanted to get out of the house. Agate: Well, I heard a new burger joint opened up nearby. Wanna go? Owen:.....Well, I do love burgers. Agate claps his hands. Agate: Alright! Race you! Agate zooms off at fast speed. Owen: Hey! You didn't even tell me where it was! Agate doesn't slow down. Owen sighs, and zooms off after him. Owen keeps pace with Agate. Agate turns and smiles at him. Owen: Where is this place? Agate: It opened up next to the supermarket, but you can just follow me cause I'm clearly going to win! Owen runs far ahead of Agate. Owen turns around(still running), and sticks his tongue out, and pulls his eyelid down. Owen: Nyaaah! Owen slams right into a road sign. Agate stops, laughs, and continues running. Owen gets up, and starts doing a Sonic spin dash. He charges the power up, and zooms off. He charges forward, and sees Agate. Agate: Hah hah, I'm gonna wi-in! Owen rolls under Agate’s feet, tripping him. Owen rolls ahead, and reaches the burger joint, named ‘Burger Hut.’ Agate soon catches up, and they are both tired. Agate: Heh….Heh...Good job man. Owen: Yeah..That was kind of fun! Owen starts smiling, but he quickly drops it. Owen(thought): Resist the urge, resist it! Owen: Come on, let’s go inside. They walk inside, and there are only a couple people eating. They walk up to the register. Worker: Hi, welcome to Burger Hut, what would you like? Owen: I’d like a small burger, plain, with a large french fry. He turns to look at Agate. Owen: Want anything? Agate: I don't eat, but I’ll take a double bacon cheeseburger. The lady types it up on the register. Worker: Ok, that'll be 11.56. Owen reaches in his pocket, but he doesn't have his wallet. He starts to panic. Owen: Aw man, we left so fast I forgot my wallet! Agate puts his hand on Owen’s shoulder, reassuring him. Agate: Don't worry, I got this. He pushes Owen aside, walks up to the counter, and starts hypnotizing the lady. Owen(thought): Oh yeah, I forgot he could do that. Agate walks back. Agate: Alright, I got us free food! Owen looks at him. Owen: Did you do anything else? Agate looks nervous. Agate: Nooooooooooo-Fine I got a $25 gift card. He shows it to Owen. Owen: Ugh, you shouldn't use hypnosis like that. Agate: Oh, and Aspidites doesn't use it like that? Then again, Kovu didn't… Owen: Who? Agate: Oh nobody…. They sit down at a table, waiting for their food. Owen: So, how exactly did you survive the battle with me? I put a LOT of power in that blast. Agate snickers. Agate: You'd be surprised by how durable I am. Owen: Hm. So, what made you decide to turn over a new leaf? Agate shrugs. Agate: I dunno. Maybe I just felt bad about all the stuff I did. Anyway, as I said before, I'm sorry about all the stuff I did. Owen: Well, maybe I'll learn to forgive you later. Owen(thought): That is, if you aren't lying to me. Their food gets called, they grab it, and go outside to eat. Agate eats his burger in one big bite, and Owen takes his time to finish. They throw away their leftovers, and begin walking. Agate: So where to now? Owen: Usually I go get groceries, so I guess we can do that. Agate: Alright! They arrive at the grocery store. Owen: Ok, please don't hypnotize anyone here; I got some money. Agate gives him a thumbs up. Owen pulls up a list on his phone. Owen: Ok, let’s go buy stuff. There is a montage of Agate and Owen grabbing food items, and putting them in the cart. Soon, they have everything. They buy all the things, and bag them up. Owen: Wow, we did that a lot faster than I usually do. Agate: We make a pretty good team, don't we? Owen: I guess…..Listen, I have to go do some personal things. Can you just drop these off at my house? Agate: Sure thing, friend! Owen: Please don't call me that until I say you can. Agate: Alright…. Agate grabs all the bags, as Owen walks away. Owen(thought): I’m not crazy, am I? I know I can't trust him. I'll ask Emerson. Owen ducks behind a wall, and stretches his arm out to call Emerson. His arm glows blue as normal, but a small piece of paper comes out. Owen: What the? Owen picks it up. Owen: Dear Owen, I'm at a party, so please don't call me for 3 hours. Sincerely, Emerson. Owen tears the paper up in frustration. Owen: Grrrr! Fine then, I have other resources. We cut to Owen in Buggy, Luffy and Zolo’s house. Buggy: I’d say you should be his friend. Luffy: Yeah. Zolo: Ditto. Owen is shocked. Owen: Wh-What? Why? Buggy: I know he seems like a horrible person, but we hung out with him when we used to work with him, and he was actually pretty cool. Zolo: And he was pretty funny too. Luffy: I didn't hang out with him as much as them, but he was nice to me. Owen is disappointed. Owen: Well, thanks for the input. Owen leaves them. Owen: Not them too….I’ll ask Aunt Grena, she's always real with me. Owen walks up to her house, and knocks on the door. Grena answers. Grena: Hello Owen. Owen: Hi Aunt Grena. I need your advice. We cut to Owen and her on the couch. Owen: So, there's this bad person, and he's hurt me in a bad way, but now he just totally, out of the blue, wants to be my friend. And, I don't know if I should or not, because of all the things he's done! Grena starts thinking. Grena: Well, I think everybody deserves a second chance. You don't have to be his friend right away, but maybe you can work towards it, small steps at a time. And maybe you'll actually enjoy being his friend. Who knows? Owen smiles back at her. Owen: Thanks Aunt Grena! Owen goes on his way. Owen: Wait, how did she know it was a he? Owen starts walking away again. We cut to him in front of Aspidites’ cave. Owen: Final place. This will decide it all. Owen walks inside. Owen: Aspi! I'm here! Aspidites drops from the ceiling, in front of Owen. Aspidites: Owen! I'm glad you're here! Owen: Me too. It's been a crazy day. They sit down, and Owen begins to talk. Owen: So today, I saw Agate again. Aspidites immediately tenses up. Aspidites: Agate?! You saw him? Did he hurt you? Oh if he did…. Owen puts his hands up to stop her. Owen: No no, nothing like that. He apologized for everything he did, and he wants me to be his friend. Aspidites glares at Owen. Aspidites: No! Do not be his friend! He is most certainly tricking you! Owen lets out a sigh of relief. Owen: Thank you! You're the only person who's said that to me! Aspidites is confused. Aspidites: What do you mean? Didn't your parents have anything to say about this? Owen: No, they wanted me to be his friend too! And so did Aunt Grena! Aspidites: That's absurd. Did you talk to anyone else? Owen: Buggy, Luffy and Zolo said that they were friends with him when they were working together. Aspidites: That's impossible. They were in different divisions, they would've NEVER met! Owen starts to get worried. Owen: That's weird. Why would they all want me to be friends with Agate? They ponder on it for a minute, before Aspidites comes up with an idea. Aspidites: Hypnosis! Agate must have hypnotized all of your closest friends beforehand, to make you want to be his friend! Owen: Aw man, you're totally right! What are we going to do? Aspidites: I can unhypnotize everyone easily. Owen: What should I do? You want me to accuse Agate? Aspidites: No. He wants your friendship. Give it to him, and then see what he does. I'll get your parents to go in as soon as he does something. Owen nods. Owen: Good plan. They both run off. We cut to Owen, opening the door to his house. Owen: Hello? Agate? Agate: In your room! Owen walks up to his room, to see Agate laying on the floor. Agate: I wanted to take a nap, but I didn't think you'd like it if I was in your bed. Owen: Listen Agate, I've thought about it a lot, and I've decided that I do want to be your friend. Agate is surprised, and smiles. Agate: Really? Wow, I didn't think you'd come around so fast! Agate stands up. Agate: But I want proof of our friendship first. You must do something for me, to prove our friendship. Owen is a little confused. Owen: Ok. What do you want? Agate stretches his arms out. Agate: I want a hug. Owen is shocked, repulsed, and disgusted. Owen: Seriously?! A hug? Agate nods. Agate: Yes. A hug. Owen: N-No! I'm not hugging you! I don't want people to start shipping us…. Agate: Hug me, or we aren't friends. Owen groans. Owen: Fine. Owen hugs him, and Agate hugs back. Owen: Ew, ok your body is really gooey…..can we please stop? Agate doesn't respond. Owen: Um, Agate? Owen tries to push away from him, but Owen is stuck. Owen: What? Owen tries harder, but gets more stuck. Owen: Agate, I'm kind of sticking to you, can you let me go please? Owen looks at Agate’s face, and his eyes are glowing bright yellow, and he is doing a long creepy smile. Owen looks, and gets paralyzed. Owen is twitching because of the paralysis. Owen: Ah! What did you do? Agate: Oh come on Owen, you're smarter than this, how could you fool yourself into believing we’d become friends? Agate starts to absorb Owen. Owen: This was your plan? Absorbing me? Why? Agate: I like your powers, and I like you in general. So I figured I'd take both for myself. Owen starts getting pulled into Agate. Owen: Ah this is really really creepy! Sarth and Amy slam open the door. Sarth: Owen! Agate sees, and stretches his hand to close the door. Agate: Well, I guess you probably figured out my plan too, otherwise they wouldn't be wanting to help you right now. Owen tries to fight back, but can't. Owen: Gosh darn it….. Agate fully absorbs Owen into his body. Agate grows one foot taller, and looks at himself. Agate: Heh heh heh. Talloid then breaks down the door. Agate looks at them with little concern. Talloid: Owen! Where's Owen? Agate snickers. Agate: He's mine now. And I intend on keeping him. Talloid: I don't think so. He shoots molten metal at Agate. Agate dodges it easily, and it hits Owen’s wall, burning it. Amy turns her tool into a energy gun, and starts firing. They hit Agate, and make holes in his arms. Agate: Really? Agate regenerates his body. Agate: I know about all your aliens. If you let me leave peacefully, I'll consider not killing you. Amy: Well if YOU give Owen back, then I'll consider not pummeling you. Agate: Hm. Agate punches a hole in the wall, and jumps out. Talloid: Hey! Talloid changed into Felane, and runs after Agate. Agate is a few feet away from him. Felane: I’ve got you now! Agate puts his hands on the ground, and makes an ice floor, making Felane slip, and crash into a lightpole. Felane: OW! Ow….How did you do that? Agate: I absorbed Owen, and therefore I have his anime powers. Check it out! Agate curls up his fingers, and shoots a fireball. Felane barely dodges. Agate: Impressive right? Felane: Well, not really, considering you can BREATHE fire! Agate’s smile drops. Agate: Fine then. Amy jumps out of the house, and turns her tool into a scanner. Amy: Ok, he's an Arvaterran. He can breathe fire, absorb people, fire energy blasts, and do various things with his eyes. Felane: Ok, and what are his weaknesses? Amy scrolls down. Amy: Ummmmmmmmm…. She gets to the bottom. Amy: Here we go! Weaknesses…..Unknown. Felane: Aw, that's just GREAT. Agate laughs. Agate: Oh come on, can't you do better than exploiting ‘weaknesses?’ Felane: Shut up! Felane changes into Krakattack, who towers over Agate. Krakattack: I don't need your weaknesses! He goes for a punch, but Agate climbs on top of him. Krakattack charges his entire body with electricity, but it still does nothing to Agate. Agate: Oh come on, did you already forget my electricity immunity? Krakattack: Actually, I remembered. Agate is confused. Agate: Then why did you- Krakattack starts glowing. Agate: Ooohhh…… Agate starts to make a run for it, but Krakattack causes a big explosion, which almost reaches Agate. Agate: Ah! Agate braces himself, and the explosion hits him. He disappears in a flash of light, and the explosion destroys everything(besides their house). Krakattack is left standing, and he changes back into Sarth. He is laying on the ground, gasping for breath. Amy turns off her tool(which she was using to make a shield), and runs over to Sarth. Amy: Sarth! Are you ok? Sarth: Yeah…..I’m fine. But I bet Agate isn't! They hear moaning in pain, and they both smile at each other. Sarth: Hah! How'd you like that? Amy: Yeah! But their smiles drop, as they see Agate holding Owen in front of him. Agate is completely unscathed, while Owen is cut, bruised, and damaged. Agate immediately looks at Owen. Agate: Ah geez! Sorry Owen, it was just that there was a big explosion, and I certainly didn't want to get hit, and you were the only person I could shield myself with….I’m just sorry, ok? Agate reabsorbs Owen. Sarth: Dang it! Agate: Well um…..You guys don't look like you're in any condition to fight, so I'm just gonna go, and you're probably not gonna see me again. See ya. Agate starts to walk off. Sarth: Dang it! None of my aliens will be good against him! What are we gonna do? Suddenly, Sarth’s Omnitrix starts to flash yellow. Omnitrix: Unidentified alien detected. Unidentified alien detected. Sarth detaches it from his chest. Sarth: Huh? It must be talking about Agate. Sarth holds it out, and a scanning beam comes out, scanning Agate. Agate stops, and looks at them. The scanning beam stops, and Sarth reattaches the Omnitrix. Agate: I’m sorry, but what did you just do? Sarth opens the Omnitrix dial, and selects a symbol. Sarth: Just gimme a moment. Sarth slams it down. TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE: Sarth spins around as his body turns green with dark green spots. His body grows wider, and he becomes more muscular. His hair turns spiky, and his two eyes spread out into 5 eyes. His mouth becomes pointed, and he grins at the camera, before jumping back, and making a pose. Nephrite: Here you go, this is what you've been waiting for! Meet….Uh……. Nephrite looks at himself, struggling to think of a name. Amy: Um….Nephrite! Nephrite: Yeah! Meet Nephrite! Agate is slightly impressed. Agate: Oh, so that's how you're gonna play it. Well, I've never fought another one of my species before, so this should be interesting. Agate charges, and so does Nephrite. They both lock hands, and they try to push each other back. Nephrite makes a quick movement, and kicks Agate in the side. Agate rolls to the sidewalk, gets up, and breathes fire. Nephrite eats that up. Nephrite: Mmm, fire does taste good. Agate growls at him, before charging at Nephrite again, with an energy ball in his hand. Nephrite waits for him to get close. Agate jumps in the air, and fires the energy blast. Nephrite dodges, and jumps at Agate. He goes for a punch, Agate tries to block, but it was a fake, and Nephrite kicks his legs. Agate quickly recovers, and bites Nephrite on the arm. Nephrite: GAH! Nephrite elbows him off, and roundhouse kicks him into a brick wall. Agate falls to the ground. Agate: That's it, I'm through playing games! He fires a wave of freezing water, which Nephrite evaporates with his fire breath. Nephrite slowly makes his way towards Agate, as he uses fire, electric, and energy attacks. Agate: Stay back! Stay back! Nephrite grabs Agate’s head, and thrusts his hand through Agate’s stomach, grabbing Owen. Nephrite pulls Owen out of Agate, and Agate returns to his normal size. Agate: No…. Nephrite carefully sets Owen down. Nephrite: Now, do you really want to fight now? Agate sighs. Agate: Fine, I'll leave now. Agate starts to walk away. Agate: But mark my words! I will absorb you one day Owen! Agate walks off, mad at his defeat. Nephrite changes back, and Owen stands up. Sarth: Owen! Geez, I am SO sorry about all this. I don't even know HOW he hypnotized us, I just- Owen: Stop. Please. It's ok, it's over now. Owen looks at Agate, walking away. Owen: You know what's funny? I actually kind of want to be his friend now. Sarth puts his hand on Owen’s shoulder. Sarth: Don't worry, I expected that. Episode Ends Noteworthy Events Major Events *Nephrite makes his first appearance. Characters *Owen Barum *Sarth Barum *Amy Barum *Buggy *Luffy *Zolo *Grena *Aspidites Villains *Agate Aliens Used *Talloid *Felane *Krakattack *Nephrite(debut) Trivia *Agate mentions someone named Kovu, who would later turn out to be another snake. Category:Episodes